Not What It Seems
by RG Marie
Summary: Rogues having a hard time and her mutation isn't making that any easyer on her. xmen leve her on her own on a mission to be saved by none other than Magneto. Can she has to learn to live with her decisions. RogueMagneto
1. Not so

She woke up screaming. It wasn't the first time. In fact it was the fifth that week. Her dreams where being plagued with images of the concentration camps, of Logan's torturous experiments, of horrible encounters that all the people she had touched had lived through in their lives. She could feel all the pain both physical and emotion from each and every one of the memories. Yet they all seemed to hurt differently in there own way.

As she sat up sweat streaming off her, tears escaped without her even realising. Chocking sobs filling the room before the door got suddenly kicked open to reveal some of the X-men. The ones that have come to see what was wrong. Before they came through the door she guessed as to who would be there, she was always right. It would be Logan, Kitty, Bobby, Ororo, and Scott would have been sent to get the Professor while Jean would tried so hard to clam her down by trying to enter her mind, but it never worked. Logan came first as usual; he would hear her screams because of his heightened senses, this always made her cringe.

"Kid, you alright?" Came the Canadian accent. All she could do was just nod, her eye still focused of the spot straight in front of her and never moved she never moved. Not once.

"Babe…What's up? did you have the dreams again?" Was Bobby's voice as he sat on the side of the bed. Trying to act all nice but she new better. She just ignored them all. All they could do was ask her if she was okay. If she was all right. If she felt better. None of them actually realised what was going on with her and the only one who did was the Professor but he always took his time coming to her because of his disability.

Now that everyone wasn't so on edge Ororo headed to the bathroom and came back with a bowl of water and a wet cloth. She sat on the other side of Rogue and dabbed her forehead being very careful not to touch her skin and Rogue knew this. She could feel the women shaking because she was concentrating so hard on not touching her because she was scared. Scared of what her skin would do. She just focused on the spot in front of her because if she didn't then she would break down and cry and she didn't want to do that…not in front of all of them anyway. Even her "boyfriend" that was sat at her side was still halfway down the bed. Why? Because he was scared of her mutation as well. They all where, they would all cringe whenever they where within closeness with her. They all thought that she never saw it but she did. She knew they never felt comfortable near her.

She could still feel them all in her head, there memories haunted her every night and they all just lingered in her head as if she had a part of them wherever she went every day. They would always give their opinion on the thing that she would be doing in the day. She had learned to ignore them but they seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. Or was it that she was getting weaker?

The professor had started to give her lessons on how to control the psyches in her head yet all that they seemed to be doing is making them louder. That's what she thought had started these dreams, his lessons. He thought it was something to do with my evolution blah blah blah… she had stopped listening because it was basically a load of crap.

When he arrived all the others except for Logan would get up and leave, she knew that what ever he would do to calm her down and suppress some of the memories it would not make her sleepy at all, yet she would go to sleep like she was forced because he had made her sleep. This would put her on edge knowing that he could make not just her but everyone do anything he liked and that he was inside her head, no matter how many times he had tried to help her she was still uncomfortable with him in her head.

Weeks past and the dreams where still coming except now they where bearable like she had become desensitised to the pain in them. Yet she would still wake up at early hours of the morning and find that she couldn't get back to sleep. But she was thankful for the fact that she had stopped waking others up, so she could have time to think…time to herself.

It was only the last couple of weeks that Rogue had started to notice that she was never alone in the mansion anymore. Like she was under some sort of surveillance. Like they where keeping something from her that she had every right to know. That is why she treasured these moments on her own.

Rogue had also noticed that while she always found herself with people around her they weren't necessarily around her, she found that her friends where avoiding her and that some of the newer kids would stair at her like she was a ghost, some even looked like they where so scared of her, that if she was to say hi they would run a mile. The girls would always hassle her to go to the mall with them but now none of them asked. Bobby would always want to do things with her constantly and yet he was making up excuses saying he had other things to do. Even Logan was treating her differently he would be on edge whenever he was near her.

She was slowly becoming an outcast. Even if she was one of them people who liked her space and liked being alone but it was mainly because of her mutation, not allowing her to get close to anyone. But she always had friends. She was getting fed up with all the sneaking around and even when she had asked the Professor he had said that they had their own problems to worry about and that it was nothing to do with her.

X-Men meet in the war room immediately

Came a message that none of them had heard in a while. Sighing Rogue removed the covers off her knowing that the others wouldn't be as happy as she was to be going on a mission right now. She just needed to clear her head and a good fight would help with that. Putting on her uniform she made her way down to the war room finding that she wasn't the first to get there. When every one had arrived looking all groggy and half asleep the Professor started.

"I am sorry that it is so early in the morning sorry for waking most of you up but we have an urgent mission that has to be dealt with ASAP. The brotherhood has struck after all this time of no activity, at a military facility in Canada. I would like you to stop them before they can kill innocent bystanders for what ever it is that they are trying to get. I warn you that it is going to be a lot colder then you would think so try and keep warm. The black bird is ready." Rogue stayed behind and walked up to the professor and said realising something.

"When is it just a Military facility Professor? Ah mean every mission is about facilities… but basic information is always kept from us. Y'all never tell us what we're lettin' ourselves in for. Its not gonna be long before one of us will end up dead an' then you'll be the one tellin' there parents. You know as much as ah do that this ant just a military facility, why else would Magneto be there?" With that Rogue walked off to board the black bird, feeling like she had made her point.


	2. A Helping Hand

Chapter two

On arrival at the military facility everyone was on edge. I noticed that it looked more like a camp, a hording facility for electrical goods of some sort. All of the buildings seemed to have one floor except for one; witch was the central executive that seemed to run all the others. They where put into teams as always. Rogue who was not really seeing the point in separating off in to teams as they all would only be separated from one another after all just stayed quiet. Knowing that it was always his plan… to pick them off one by one. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler as team one, team two Cyclops and Jean, three Storm and Jubilee, team four being Iceman and Beast leaving Rogue and Wolverine as team five.

They weren't even there five minutes before the fighting started the usual suspects seen around Pyro, Gambit Colossus, Toad, Quicksilver, Scarlet which, with some unfamiliar faces that Rogue hadn't seen before. Sabertooth jumped Logan as him and Rogue had rounded a corner in the control building. Rogue carried on walking knowing that Logan could defend himself, She didn't even turn to see if her needed any help. She headed straight for their original destination, the control centre. They had to evacuate everyone from the building and the surrounding buildings.

Silently wondering as she walked down the long corridors if people outside where okay. Ever since she knew they where going to go on a mission she had gotten a weird feeling. A feeling of dread. A feeling like she knew something bad was going to happen. She just hoped that it wasn't anything horrible. She didn't know if they could deal with fighting off the brotherhood and having to save someone's life.

Taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh Rogue hadn't realised that she had started fidgeting with the edge of her gloves. Man these halls make me nervous where the only thoughts running though her head as she carried on though the puzzle of what seemed to be this military base.

As she walked down a hall she heard people coming for the other direction. Heavy echoing footsteps that she presumed to be a brotherhood member. She carried on with caution on a sort of high alert to any danger that she may be in. Then they just seamed to stop.

"…Unit three…we have a man down." Said a Panicked voice from a guard of this facility far from a brotherhood member. The voice came from around the very coroner the footsteps had stopped and the very corner that Rogue was heading for. She had just heard the footsteps stop. Thinking fast she rushed to help the solider that was down. She then ran around the corner to help but instead she found herself having to halt and be faced with 7 guards and a gun 2 inches from her Head.

"Wat the..." she couldn't finish her sentence because of the general saying

"Halt mutant!" The guard that had the gun to her head had motioned for two other guards to come closer and restrain her. Rogue noticed that she was at the end of the corridor and that there was a big round metal doorway standing just feet away from her. She noticed the remaining officers looked like they where obsessed with the door that rested in front of them, excluding the one that was trying to save a fellow officer.

Having no choice but to comply with what they wanted Rogue did not put up a struggle as the two guards bounded her hands behind her back and used force to make her sit on the floor. The three guards where then watching her very closely for any sudden movements or any signs that she might try to escape. After 10 minutes Rogue was getting annoyed with the fact she had a gun to her head and decided to do something about it.

"Look ah don't know why y'all think I'm gonna hurt ya…" She said with a sigh trying not to sound annoyed or pissed off at the same time. They all seemed to turn around for a moment to look at her. Most of them if not all of them gave her a do you think we look like idiots look. "Look I'm an X-men sent ta help you guys out!" She was offered a laugh and then was hit around the face with the gun by the general.

"Shut up mutie! We don't wanna hear it!" Not believing that he had just hit her round the face with his gun she was in shock. She could feel the slow dripping of blood down her lip and she could taste blood in her mouth. She knew that he had cut her lip clean open with that one swing. The pain made her head spins like she was suffering one of Vertigos ticks. But it was her eyes that told the story she looked like she would kill the guy the moment she got her hand on him and if she had her hands free now she probably would have.

"Awww look she's bleeding! Not so tough now are you?" Said one of the other officers by her side. The general garbed her by the chin roughly with his hand to observe his handy work.

With both fear and a hint of a smile she felt the pull of her mutation as he did this. He stumbled back as his legs nearly gave out from beneath him. Regaining his balance again he snarled more like shouted.

"You fucking bitch!" He managed to hit her twice as hard as the first time around making her neck twist nearly ungodly around and her head cream even more with the violent pain that was inflicted on her. Against her will she let out a high pitch scream of pain. After that all she felt was pain.

Control room

"Hey Boss did you just here that?" said Psylocke as she jumped sharply off of a control panel that she was sitting on no longer bored with just sitting around and waiting.

"Yes Betsy I did" He said with an annoyed voice because she had not shut up for the past ten minutes about anything. " And I will tell you like I told you a minute a go! I am busy!" Came the sharp reply that would send fear into anyone's heart at that moment. Magneto turned away from looking at the screen to glance at the door band then back to downloading the files he needed.

"But boss it sound's like someone's being hurt…"

"Look if you are so worried about it check it out just leave me be." Was the Sorely pissed off reply once more. But this time it was more of an order and a threat all in one with the same cold and uncaring voice that he always used.

Instead of pushing her luck she shivered remembering what had happened last time. She did a mental scan letting out a loud gasp making Magneto turn to look at her with chillingly cold features because she had yet again interrupted him. She just stared at the door as if she was trying to see through it.

"Well…what is it? You mean to tell me that you have interrupted me once again for no reason! Do you need to be reminded that I do not accept disobedience especially on missions?" Was the far from angry voice headed at Psyclocke. She regained her breath and tried to speak, she had felt the pain…Rogues pain. Turning to look Magneto in the eyes she said with a shaky voice.

"Its rogue…" Pause "She's bein' beaten up by three guards out side that door magneto we have to do somethin' she's barley breathin'!" With that Magneto flicked his hand and the door were ripped of its hinges to reveal all the gauds over a very bloody looking Rogue. Psylocke didn't see a small smirk that appeared on magnetos face but it didn't stay when he saw the guards.

"Maybe you should try picking on someone your own size?" Were the last words of wisdom that the guards would hear before being killed by metal pellets and Psylocke went running to aid Rogue.

"DOWNLOAD COMPLETE" Flashed on the control screen and a famine voice saying that it was successfully downloaded broke the silence that had now filled the room. Magneto levitated the disk to him and a very large looking box more like a crate was floating behind him and Psylocke. He bent to pick up Rogue, who was now well and truly unconscious.

Quicksilver appeared at the side of his father and said with his usual hyperactive speedy voice "We-have-to-get-out-of-here-now-there-are-bombs-all-over-the-place-set-to-go-off-in-5-mins."

"Get the others ready" With that Quicksilver was gone from sight. When they arrived at the meeting point everyone was there already. Many of the brotherhood where helping wounded people walk to where Magneto was. If Rogue had of been awake she would have noticed that these people where prisoners of this camp. Magneto waved his hand and opened a portal that would transport the brotherhood back to base as well as an unconscious Rogue, who didn't have any choice in the matter…


	3. Only Chance!

Chapter three: Only Chance

When Rogue woke up she found that not only was she not in her bed but she wasn't even in the mansions infirmary. Which she was starting to get use to seeing after missions. Then it hit her if she wasn't in the infirmary then she wasn't in the mansion meaning she was still at that camp.

Her eyes opened wide as they started to fill with fear and panic. The images of what had happened to her came rushing back and she let out a whimper of pain at the memories. Gruesome images of things the guards where doing to other mutants at the camp made her feel sick.

As she tried to get up pain shot straight thought her body it wasn't just a single place it seemed to be all over like she had just been hit by a truck. Removing the needles that where in the backs of both her hands she concentrated on sitting up and then swung her legs over the bed. Feeling to dizzy to even attempt to move for a bit she just sat there.

So many thoughts ran around her head at that minute but many weren't her own. She could hear the people she had absorbed screaming at her to move, but she found that's she couldn't. All her muscles seemed to have gone to sleep, How long was ah asleep for she thought concentrating on trying to move her legs. Tears started o fall as she realised what a dangerous place she was in and that she had to get out at any cost no matter what she 'Must' get out!

Someone came charging in the room in a hurry but stopped and sighed a huge sigh of relief once they saw she was fine.

"God did you have to give me a freaking heart attack!" She nearly screamed at Rogues back. "I thought you had just flat lined!" she said coming around to face her. Rogue saw that it was a woman who looked as though she was in her early twenties. She had long brown hair and was wearing a lab coat much like the one that Hank always wore. She was slim and was very pretty Rogue could tell that her looks hid the knowledge she new. She started to rush around the room checking all the charts and machines that rogue didn't even know she was hooked to..

Rogue just sat still watching her do what it was that she was doing and didn't say a word. Just watching her for any sudden movements that she may try and make. That's when their eyes locked on to each other's and the women saw her panic confusion that was set there.

"Oh Dear god! I am truly sorry!" She exclaimed. "How rude of me… I am Terry Doorson and have been keeping you alive for…" checking her charts "Two weeks…Doctor of sort and emm you must lay down because you have been though a rough time and I bet your head feels like it will explode" One thought was going though Rogues head that minute and it had nothing to do with worrying but more along the lines of Skip the like Hank this is a women Hank, with the happiness to fill a hot air balloon!

Terry somehow managed to get Rogue to lie back into the bed without hurting her; Rogue didn't fight her because she felt somewhat safer with knowing that this woman had saved her life. Plus she had no more energy to put up a fight with her body feeling as though it weighed tons. But she didn't let her guard down completely.

"Where am ah?" Was all she asked looking up at Terry who was smiling down at her. That's when she noticed that Terry must have not been getting a lot of sleep because she was getting bags under her eyes. Bags that Rogue new all to familiarly well. Terry finished tucking her in nicely before she answered looking as though she didn't know how exactly to put the words. As she was about to speak a deep voice interrupted her.

"I think it is for me to explain that my dear." Rogue didn't even have to turn her head to the side to see whose voice that was. She had heard it in her nightmares so many times and in her dreams many times before that. It was like he haunted her but against her will she gasped both out of shock and relief that she was somewhere safe and not in some hospital somewhere or some camp that wishes to test on mutants because they dislike them.

Terry must have sensed that Rogue wanted to sit up so helped prop her up with some pillows before taking her leave out of the room. But not before telling Rogue that she must drink the glass on purple stuff that sat to her right. Rogue tried to nod but her head hurt too much. She watched Magneto as he came forward in to the room and closer to her.

"I believe that now you are wondering why you are here? How you got here? Why your friends in the X-men where not the ones to come to you rescue?" They were the exact thought that where running around her head in that moment. Why was it she was here and not at the mansion? What had happened when she had blacked out? Why had it took her over two weeks to recover?

"You see Rogue Being captured by the friends of humanity is not really the best thing to do," chuckling at the confusion that stickled in her eyes and seemed to burn with, questions that where yet unanswered. He moved around the bottom of her bed and lifted her chart to she how her progress was going and Rogue saw a glint in his eye that she new from his memories that it was mischief.

"The reason why none of your little X friends helped you was because they had gone...Even before we had." Rogue felt her breath catch in her thought at that thought. That they had left her. They had left… She blinked away the tears that threatened her eyes. "Leaving you to fend for yourself…or not seeing as you where unconscious and barely breathing by the time Psylocke and I came to your aid." He said as though it had been a chore for him.

He moved around to her other side and handed her the glass that she was to drink. Rogue took it but did not drink it. He gave his usual cruel smile at this. "It is to help you Rogue and you will have to drink many of them so that Terry's mutation will be able to do its job faster then it normally would." Rogue would was about to take a sip stopped short.

"W- w- wat ya mean?" No matter how hard she tried to stop her self-sounding scared it didn't work one bit.

"She is a Healer and now you are awake she can heal you but from this…" he said still looking at her chart "It will take a couple of days before you are back to full health." His cold emotionless voice gave Rogue a shiver she really did hate it. "But from what I can see you were not in full health before hand where you?" It was a rhetorical question.

"H- how'd ya know?" She was starting to shake now and the glass was showing this so she downed the drink and placed the glass on the side before her nervousness became even more visible. She was already starting to feel very self-conscious with the lack of clothes.

"Seeing as you where on deaths door I had to do my research on you so I got some back ground knowledge on your health for the past couple of years and it seems fine until 7 months ago from then it has just seemed to be deteriorating more and more. And yet none of them have put it down to the evolution of your mutation have they?" Another rhetorical question.

"Lack of iron in the blood, constant headaches, lack of sleep due to dreams, mood swings…." He trailed off mimicked Rogue's medical history then laughed; "They didn't really care for you at all Child!" His stern voice coming out more with hate rid lining it.

"Lack of iron in the blood well that's due to anaemia and I'm not even a doctor, Constant headaches and dreams and everything else here, are all down to the parts of people you have absorbed in your head and you're precious Professor not helping you control your powers. No do not tell me… He said he couldn't didn't he?" This time it was not a rhetorical question and yet Rogue couldn't seem to find the words to answer. She just bowed her head. Missing his evil smirk that invaded his face.

"You could be so much more powerful then you can ever imagine and my old friend knows this… That is why he will not teach you control" His face became dark and cold when he looked at her " Because with the control it will unlock the key to solving your evolution…"

This was all too much for Rogue to take in. She was lied to by the Professor, left by her friends, and now here she was being told by a mad man that had tried to kill her so many times before that there was away to control her mutation and that the Professor new all along. He just didn't want her becoming too powerful. Her hands came up to her head as the voices started to complain making up stupid excuses for there real selves, she winced in pain.

"I give you a choice Rogue and I want an answer by the time you have fully recovered. Stay here join my brotherhood and lean to control your powers gain new friends and have a life you so badly dream of. Or go off on your own to do what ever you wish to do but remember that the X-men are no longer your friends and that you are in my debt for saving your life…"

He took a few confident strides to the door and turned to face me. Having a devious smile on his face that showed he knew he had won this fight and the mischief still playing in his stone cold eyes he was like two different sets of emotion staring back at her.

"I would think carefully if I where you. Sleep well child." There was a Swish and the door was closed behind him. Leaving a very confused and emotional Rogue to stare at the metal door that was now closed.

Having nothing else to do she let the tears fall that she had held in so long. The choice she new she had to make for her own safety would leave her feeling like she had betrayed people she once loved.

What kind of choice was that anyway she new she would end up having to pay him back with a job that she really didn't want to do in the future if she chose the second option. The first seemed like her one and only choice and she had to take it for her own health and she would take it but only because she had to….

She had to become the enemy.

Stand for things she didn't even know if she should believe in.

Live a completely different life.

Be a completely different person…Correction

She could be herself…

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey i would just like to say thanks to the people that have read or reviewed my story so far._

_This is my first fanfic you can prob tell! _

_Ireally have no idea where this is going at the min so if you have any ideas i'd love to hear them_

_Leave a review and tell me what you think so far please _

_RG Marie_

_xxx_


	4. stubborn

She didn't sleep to well trying to figure out what it was exactly she was going to do but yet her mind was already made up no matter how much she thought about it she kept having the same answer creep into her head. She was to become the enemy and she would enjoy it because she would be able to be her self and not be able to hide anymore.

She knew she wouldn't be able to change her own mind because no matter what she was stubborn, if she went back to the x-men they would treat her like they always did like crap.

Pushing her self up into a sitting position she closed her eyes her head wasn't so bad for once they all seemed to agree with each other which scared her in a way but it soothed her. Rogues wasn't feeling to bad she felt like she could do some moving about but she knew she wouldn't be allowed to just yet. So it was back to staring at four walls which annoyed her more.

Terry came in a couple of hours later with her cheery ness and gave her a check over. Nodding her head and writing things down on her clipboard she seemed to carry everywhere. When she was done she sat at the bottom of the bed and asked Marie, "Have you thought any more about Magnetos offer," Marie laughed but winced okay so she wasn't as well as she thought she was.

"Well if you where me sat in a room all day what would you be thinking of?" She asked sarcastically.

"I get your point you should be well enough tomorrow so Magneto will want to talk to you." She left the room with that only to come back with a huge jug of the weird liquid. "I want you to drink all this and when I come back I will bring you some more" Rogue moaned that stuff really didn't taste that nice at all but at least she was starting to feel a bit better. Her head wasn't feeling as though it was going to explode anymore.

Rogue got around to drinking some of the liquid but not all of it when someone unexpected came jumping in to her room. "Hello Sheila!" it was Pyro or John who had left the mansion years ago because he was fed up of all the pompous rules. He jumped on the bed and hugged Rogue.

"Oh my god I have missed you" he yelled but not to loud. Rogue just laughed at his antics.

"I've missed you and your weird sarcastic phrases to john why did you never call me!" she crossed her arms over her chest trying to look serious. He looked at her and smiled.

"We be on separate teams and I'm not suppose to even be down here but I couldn't not come see you." John and Rogue where really good friends before he left even though she was dating Bobbie it never stopped them from hanging out seeing as he was Bobbies best friend also.

"So your braking bucket heads rules as well." She just laughed at her own joke and so did he. "Missed you as well who else could I bitch about Bobbie to?" he had to smirk at her then.

"Ah so what's happening at the mansion anything special and what happened for you to be here and what when you all better?" So many different questions but Rogue couldn't help but roll her eyes because she knew as soon as he walked in to the room she would have all these questions.

"Nothing is happening at the mansion except everyone is being there happy normal self's and its just plane annoying to be around." She sighed, "I was left behind on a mission and was saved by Magneto and now I don't know what I'm gonna do." She couldn't help but chock back a cry. John saw this and moved closer to her "Oh john ever since you left everything has changed I just don't fit in they would keep pushing me and pushing and then now they…I …" She felt her self start to cry. John went to hug her but pulled away remembering about her skin. "I'm all..." She cut off not really wanted to say what she was thinking because it would not be wise with John in the room.

"Don't worry I think you should stay here it would be just like old times except less stricked and one rule Do what Magneto tells you or you will pay the price. But I tell you he is cool." Rogue just rolled her eyes at him, he really didn't understand bless him but she really didn't know what she was going to do except for one thing she was going to have to join Magneto to help find herself. she was lost in thought when she heard john start laughing.

"Hahahaha!" she looked at him as if to question what he was laughing at. "You have to drink that or she will force it down your neck!" Rogue just rolled her eyes. John poured her a glass of it and handed it to her and he said "Best thing to do it to just down it and then have another and another until no more left then you don't prolong the taste in your mouth." Rogue took his advice finishing the glass he just filled it up again and again until no more was left laughing his insane laugh after she had finished.

"You wait I'll get you back for that," She gasped trying to get her breath back realising the taste lingered a bit longer but it wasn't so bad. He just smirked at her once more then they sat for about an hour just talking about random stuff things that didn't really matter but it was away to keep Rogue company so she didn't go insane from staring at four walls for hours on end.

After a while Rogue started to feel drowsy so john said his goodbyes and headed out the door but before he could Rogue muttered her thanks. Terrys humming awakened her. "Wakey wakey drink this" grrr Rogue thought why was she so fucking cheery all the fucking time it reminded her of kitty except worse. Rogue downed the liquid and fell back to sleep.

When she woke up she had the erge to stretch she didn't even know if she could but did anyway. She was feeling better than ever and she had slept more than she had in a long time. She didn't know if it was morning, afternoon or night so she tried to get up and walk taking off all the drips and wires. When she tried to stand her legs struggled to support her but she did it with a bit of help from the bed. Terry came running into the room and stood at the door clutching her chest.

"What did I say about not giving me heart failure girl!" she firmly said. Rogue just smiled and shrugged. Terry scoffeled off bringing Rogue some cloths "Here be careful your muscles wont be to stable as you have been laid up for weeks. The sooner you start to move the better but don't over do it so soon." Rogue just nodded taking the cloths and started to get dressed. Jeans and a white vest top both her size making Rogue think none of the brotherhood where her sizes except Wander so where these brought for her. She had a challenge putting her socks on but managed to do it. She noticed that her combat boots where there and so she put them on, ending up just a bit flushed from all the stretching she had to do and then she remembered it had been a long time since some of her muscles where used so yes it would take some out of her.

Once she was dressed she made her way out of the door a bit unstable but she had good balance so she was working through it. Terry smiled at her and Rogue said, "Thanks I guess I mean at least I'm up and about so quick. Thanks to you."

"Its nothing child! Now follow me and I'll take you to Magneto my orders where as soon as you where on your feet to take you to him and well you are on your feet are you not?" it was a rhetorical question Rogue just followed Terry down some hall ways then saw a line of windows but there was no light shining through so she guessed it was evening. That was until she came to the windows. Like she always did when she passed a window she looked out side except she stood ground in her tracks as soon as she looked out. It wasn't evening it wasn't morning it was just space. Nothing but space out side the window. She could see stars and planets and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"I thought asteroid M was a joke" Rogue breathed Terry laughed at Rogues expression and said

"Nope I was the same when I first arrived. This way dear." Rogue tore herself away from the view and followed Terry down the hall ways slowly still soaking in that they where miles above the earth in out of space floating and yet it wasn't strange it was beautiful.

Marie notice that Terry stopped outside a big metal door come to think of it everything around was metal. She knocked on the door three times and they swung open to revel a very annoyed Magneto. "What have I told you about disturbing me when I'm working!" he boomed. But then registered who it was and apologised. Motioning for them to enter. "Ah you are finally up and about I see." He paused "you may leave Terry" with that command she left Magneto and Rogue to business. "Have a seat we have much to discuss."

Rogue took a seat on a coach that looked like a therapists coach and watched him as he sat on his desk opposite her. He was wearing a black shirt and black trousers he didn't look like the Magneto that Rogue new. Her legs ached from the walk so she was glad to have a sear yet she didn't know if she was glad enough to be seated in front of him.

"I assume you have come to some sort of conclusion as to what it is you are going to do now." Rogue wished to bow her head but her honour and stubbornness wouldn't allow her to do such thing. She sat up straight the only posture she new was confident enough for how unconfident she was feeling in that instant and replied to his un asked question.

"I wish to stay here, if you will allow me to. I do not see the point in wasting what I have by going back to the X-men who obviously don't want me and I will not be ignorant to a cause that is in need. Even if it is going about things a different way." She wanted to make him think that she was smarter than she look which in fact was true except she knew he would understand what it was she was telling him. He took his seat behind his desk and leant on his clenched hands thinking.

"You will do as I say?" he asked staring at her in away that made her feel exposed and vulnerable.

"Yes" a simple answer even though she had her doubts.

"You will never undermine my authority and always obey me" she just nodded, but his stair made her cringe he wanted to hear he say it.

"Yes"

"If I ask you to kill for me you will do it no questions asked" he spoke deeply as if wondering in some way what her answer would be.

"Of course" Rogue had killed before she could do it again it was something she had no feeling about. Taking a life to Rogue was like allowing them to escape in to a better place not the one they new. As well for the fact that she enjoyed it that was partly a reason why she was so scared of using her powers because she didn't want to feel the craving to kill. His eyes darkened a shade she had never seen before it was scary but he must have seen the fight of emotion that filled her eyes when thinking about that subject.

"Then you are welcome to be a part of my brotherhood." He said still staring at her with those penetrable eyes awaiting a reaction that Rogue would not give him.

"Thank you," she simply said and that was when he smiled. He leaned back on his leather chair and then spoke to her normally.

"I knew for day one you would come to me child destiny forsaw it, you are an asset to my team and at that a great one, your powers are growing and yet you can not even see it, I will train you and your powers." He paused smiling "You do not know how powerful you could become dear little Marie."

She was shocked no one had called her that for years only a certain people knew that was her real name she swallowed hard how much more did he know about her. That she didn't know. Well obviously he was the master of magnetism so he had to have one up on everyone. She thought to her self.

"Destiny has been dead for two years when was it she gave you this likely information?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow at him. He frowned at her and asked

"You do not believe me?" he sighed, "who would blame you really," he paused "Destiny was one of my faithful friends that is why she entrusted me with the information that you would be under my safety in a future she foresaw. I am the only one to help you unlock your true potential." To answer her question he said "Two years before you came in to your gift she confided in me." Rogue use to wonder whom Eric was and why Irena use to go out on a date the same day every year. Well now she knew, but to understand why she trusted Magneto so much is something, which Rogue could not understand.

"I will help you gain the control you so badly want dear Rogue but in the time being do not be afraid to use your gift when ever you like and you will not be wearing gloves" he told her

"but" she tried to deal

"But nothing no gloves is that understood." She nodded her head looking down at her hands ashamed of them. Or maybe it was that she was ashamed of what she was becoming, she didn't really know, nor did she want to find our. Magneto stood walking towards his door, which opened. Rogue realised they didn't have any handles on properly to keep people in who wish to get out she thought.

"Follow me I will show you, your new room." It took rogue a minute to get her legs working again but when she was up and stable he looked over at her and said.

"You need some more of Terry's liquid it will help with muscle rebuilding as well." He paused then asked, "Can you walk?" Rogue gave him an evil for even asking that question.

"I'm fine" she spoke between gritted teeth. Magneto just shock his head and stared walking

"You are such a stubborn girl you need to learn to accept help when given." Rogue just rolled her eyes at him and followed him starting to wonder why on earth she had considered this as her only possibility she had. Then she had a thought one which she knew if Magneto could read minds he would be very pleased with. At least this way she could get some kind of revenge. Smiling as she walked what a wonderful Idea she thought to herself.

She followed Magneto until he finally stopped and she thanked any one who was listening. He opened the door and this time it had a handle so she was happy. "Your room awaits." It was a hug room bigger than the one she had at the mansion she had a view of the earth and it was beautiful a double bed her own bathroom she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "I will get Pyro to come and get you and show you around in a couple of hours. But right now you should sleep." He paused as he went to go out of her room as if he remembered something. "There are cloths in the wardrobe and draws all your size and I will get Pyro to get some more liquid off Terry for you. Now sleep." She just nodded and watched as he left the door closing behind him from his powers.

This place was amazing it was like a dream, for a moment she stood looking engrossed out of the window wondering to her self whether it was a dream or not. But soon her legs started to hurt so she knew it wasn't. She looked though the draws for something to sleep in and she found a silk nightdress that was lovely but more lingerie that sleeping acquire. Which made her wonder something that creped her out did Magneto buy this stuff for her. She shook the gross feeling off then just slept in the silk sheets with her vest top and pants on. Thinking one thing before she drifted off to sleep.

Maybe being stubborn and observant in some situations works out for the best. Now all she had to do was get her self some kind of control and get a boyfriend. She was 21 and needed to start relaxing or she was going to explode.

But would anyone put up with her stubbornness she wondered.


End file.
